


You and me Were Raised in the Same Part of Town

by jessx0418



Series: It's Not the End, I'll See Your Face Again [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Kids, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis/Hannah relationship but not for long, M/M, One Shot, Series, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessx0418/pseuds/jessx0418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis grow up together</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I really suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and me Were Raised in the Same Part of Town

They met when they were little. Louis was almost seven and Harry was five. Harry was standing on the edge of the playground when some bigger kid came around the corner too fast and ran right into him, knocking him into the dirt. Harry was shocked at first, shaking his head and wiping the dirt and leaves off his jacket.

“Hey! You apologize to him now!” He heard behind him.

Harry turned around and saw a boy a little older than him yelling at the boy who had hit him. He had short brown hair and was wearing a red puffy jacket and blue jeans.

“Sorry.” The kid said before running off.

The kid in the red jacket rolled his eyes before heading over to Harry who was still lying on the ground.

“You okay?”

Up close Harry noticed that the boy had incredible blue eyes. He let him help Harry up before he brushed himself off.

“Yeah. Thanks.” Harry said.

“No problem.” The boy shrugged. “I’m Louis.”

“’M Harry.” 

“You have cool curls.” 

“I like your eyes.”

It might have seemed weird to some people but that’s just how Harry and Louis were. And from then on they were inseparable. 

Louis had a tree house in his backyard and two younger sisters. Harry begged his mom to take him over to Louis’ house almost every weekend and they would run outside and into the tree house. Their moms teased them about their friendship but neither boy listened.

The tree house became their sanctuary. One time Harry had gotten mad at his mom and ran away to Louis’ tree house. She grounded him for three weeks. Over the years they talked about their hopes and dreams and as they became teenagers, they talked about girls.

“There’s this girl in my grade who’s really fit.” Louis said to Harry once. Harry was lying on a sleeping bag playing with a toy. 

“Ew.” Harry replied, scrunching up his nose.

Louis laughed. “You say that cause you’re only 10. Wait till you’re my age.”

Harry frowned and didn’t say anymore as he went back to playing with his toy.

As they grew Louis started paying more attention to girls. Harry was jealous of all the time Louis was spending with other people and vowed to never speak to Louis again. Of course that didn’t last. When Louis came knocking on his door asking if he wanted to hang out, Harry jumped at the opportunity. 

As Harry got older he waited to feel what Louis felt for girls but never did. Girls just didn’t interest him. But he was starting to notice that things Louis said about girls, he felt for boys.

“Louis.” Harry asked one night while they were laying in the tree house. Louis was currently texting someone, probably a girl. 

“Yeah?” Louis asked, not looking up from his phone.

“Do you ever think about guys the way you do girls?”

Louis looked at him, shocked for a second, before he laughed. “You’re messing with me aren’t ya? You almost got me Haz.” 

When Harry was 14, he finally realized he was gay. He cried to his sister, Gemma, after she walked in on him looking up what it meant to be gay on the laptop. Gemma hugged him tightly and told him she supported him no matter what. And she would always be there for him. Harry’s mom reacted in the same way, though she did cry a little. 

Harry was nervous to tell Louis. Louis told him about all the girls he was dating and the dates he would go on and Harry found himself jealous. It was then he realized he had a crush on his best friend.

“You should’ve seen her.” Louis said to Harry one night. “She was so fit Haz. And she’s a great kisser. I think I’m going to see her again.”

“That’s great.” Harry mumbled, looking the other way. 

“You’ll love her, her name’s Hannah. I want you to hang out with us this weekend.”

Harry was miserable when he sat on the couch opposite Louis and Hannah as they made out pretty much all night. Hannah was okay, Harry guessed. She had a high pitched laugh that was annoying and she clung to Louis like a koala bear with her tits hanging half out but Harry guessed that’s what Louis liked.   
Harry left an hour later and Louis didn’t even notice. Louis finally texted him asking where he went but Harry rolled his eyes, ignored him, and went to sleep as he tried not to cry.

Harry ignored Louis and they eventually drifted apart. Louis and Hannah had officially started dating and Harry did everything in his power to avoid the two. 

When Louis was finishing school, he cornered Harry, telling him he missed him and he wanted him to be there to see him graduate. Harry said he would think about it, but he knew he wouldn’t miss it for the world.

Louis’ mom threw a party for Louis after he graduated. Harry was surprised when he didn’t see Hannah there but never asked. He mingled with their mutual friends pretending not to notice how Louis hadn’t really spoken to him at all. Harry had brought it on himself, after all, with his stupid crush on Louis Tomlinson. 

Harry went out into the backyard sometime later and saw the tree house. He didn’t think for a second before climbing the ladder and getting inside. He was surprised to still see sleeping bags and pillows on the floor and sat there, cross legged as he drank a beer and thought of all the memories they had. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there before Louis’ head popped up. 

“Hello.” He greeted as he climbed in.

“Uh hi.” Harry said, surprised. 

“Figured I’d find you here.”

“Yeah.” Harry replied, looking out the window. “Um, congrats, Louis.”

“Thanks. I’m so glad to be done now. Of course Uni’s going to be interesting.”

“Yeah.” Harry said again. 

They were silent for a few minutes before Louis spoke again.

“I still come up here all the time.”

Harry looked at him in surprise but Louis was looking out the window at the party inside. 

“I guess I hoped that you would come here and tell me why you stopped talking to me.” Louis said, finally looking at Harry.

“I’m sorry.” Harry said softly, looking down at the floor.

Louis shrugged “People drift apart, yeah? Guess that’s what happened.”

It wasn’t, but Harry definitely did not want to say that. He didn’t want to make things uncomfortable for Louis and he most definitely didn’t want to lose him as a friend, even if they hadn’t talked in a long time. 

“Just tell me what happened, Harry.” 

Harry shrugged. “I don’t, I don’t know.” 

“That’s bullshit.” Louis said, sounding a little meaner than he meant to which made Harry’s head snap up in surprise. “You don’t just stop talking to your mate you’ve known since you were kids over nothing.” 

“Louis I really don’t want to get into that.”

“Just tell me. Whatever it is, we can work it out.”

“Right.” Harry snorted.

“We can! We’ve known each other way too long to let anything come in between us.” Louis scooted closer to him. “Please, Harry.”

“Louis, please.” Harry begged, scooting slightly away. Being that close to Louis was intoxicating to Harry and the last thing he needed was to be turned on.

“What is it?” Louis said, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at him. “Tell me, Harry.” 

“Just leave me alone!” Harry shouted, getting his chin out of Louis grip.

Louis shook his head in disbelief. “I thought we were better then that. I thought you cared more about me.”

“I do! I care too much about you!” Harry shouted, his resolve crumbling.

“Then why won’t you tell me what’s going on?”

“Cause I can’t okay! If I tell you everything will change between us and you won’t talk to me again and I can’t handle that.” 

“What?” Louis asked, confused as Harry moved away from him again. “Harry whatever it is, it’s not going to make me not want to talk to you.”

“I doubt that.” Harry mumbled.

“Just tell me!”

“Louis, please.” Harry begged, tears threatening to fall.

“Harry just tell me. I beg you.” Louis said softly, placing a hand on Harry’s arm. “I’m always going to be here for you.” 

Harry let out a shaky breath before looking at Louis. “I’m gay.”

Louis looked surprised before nodding. “Oh. Okay. That wasn’t so bad was it?”

“You don’t care?”

“Why would I? Were you gay before I came in here?”

“Yeah.”

“Were you gay when we were growing up?”

“Yeah I think so.”

“You’re still the same person you were then, so why does it matter?”

Harry chuckled, wiping at the few tears that fell. “I guess when you put it that way it doesn’t.”

“Did you really think I was going to stop talking to you for that? I’m not that horrible of a person.”

“You’re not horrible at all.” 

“Well thanks. See? You should’ve known then.”

“Yeah. Guess so.”

Louis studied his face for a moment. “That’s not it, is it?”

“What?” Harry asked. He could feel his heart racing and his cheeks heating up.

“There’s more. You aren’t telling me something.” 

“N-no. That’s it.” 

Louis laughed. “You’re a horrible liar! What is it? Are you dating someone? Do I know him?”

“No, no not dating anyone.” Harry shook his head.

“What is it? Do you like someone?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh! Who is it? What does he look like?”

Harry looked at him and swallowed nervously. “He’s gorgeous. He’s got these amazing blue eyes that take my breath away every time I look at him. And his smile. I swear when he smiles the sun shines brighter.” Louis grinned as Harry kept going. “He’s so outgoing and funny. He can always make me laugh. Everyone loves him. He’s the sweetest guy I know and he would do anything for his friends. And he’s a good brother. He’d do anything for his family as well.”

“Wow he sounds awesome.”

“Yeah.” Harry laughed softly. “You really are.”

“So who is it? Why won’t you tell them? He would be lucky to have yo-“ Louis stopped suddenly when he realized what Harry said, his eyes going wide. “What?”

“That’s why I didn’t want to tell you.” Harry said.

“It’s, it’s me?” 

“Yeah. Always been you, Lou.” Louis stood there frozen, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as he stared at Harry. “And now you see why we can’t be friends.” Louis still didn’t say anything, just sat there, frozen. Harry shook his head. “Alright well I’m going to go.”

“You proper knob!” Louis yelled. He grabbed Harry by the arm and leaned forward, pressing their lips together.

Harry broke the kiss, staring at him in shock as Louis grinned. “What? Louis? What? I don’t understand.”

Louis laughed. “Oh my god! To think all this time!” He started laughing again as Harry looked at him in confusion.

“Louis what is going on?”

Louis finally calmed down. “Harry!” He laughed. 

“Are you laughing at me? This is not funny at all.” Harry said, starting to get angry.

“No, no, I’m not laughing at you.” Louis said, trying to control his laughter. 

“Then what the hell was that?” Harry asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“Harry I’ve had a crush on you for years.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “What?” Louis laughed again, clutching his stomach as he nodded and fell over onto the sleeping bag. “But Hannah.”

“That was over a long time ago. As soon as I came to grips with my feelings for you. I didn’t push when you stopped talking to me cause I was scared I would scare you away if you knew. But you.” Louis giggled, still clutching his stomach as he lay on his side. 

Harry’s brow furrowed. “I don’t understand. So you’re telling me all this time you’ve had a crush on me as well?”

“Yes!” Louis laughed.

Harry shook his head, chuckling. “Well we’ve been fools this whole time.”

“I know.” Louis said, wiping at his eyes as he sat back up. 

Harry smiled at Louis, shaking his head. “So.”

“So?”

“What does this mean?”

“Well if it’s what I hope I would really like to take you out on a proper date.”

Harry grinned. “I would like that.”

“And maybe for now we kiss some more?”

Harry’s cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so hard. “I would really like that.”

And so they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as lovely as you xx


End file.
